


catcall

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Series: wally and the triplets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Strings Attached, Triplets, all small caps are intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: a drunkard. a guy. and protective boys. doesn't bode well for the first guy.





	catcall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlejaybirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/gifts).



> hello ! please do check out the series' summary if ever you're confused. thank you ! x

they were just done with the night. they bar hopped, had a few drinks and danced a bit, and wally deemed too tired and drunk to do anything coherent, that they all agree, its time to crash home. 

they dropped by 7/11 first, to get some water in their systems, trying to simmer out the alcohol, so they'd at least be sober enough. the streets they're in are seedy and honestly, they shouldn't even be in this part of town, but they got the best bars so they make do. 

when they got out of the store, somewhat sober (with wally still giggling and red faced drunk), they head for the nearest bus stop, not idiotic enough to bring a car cuz they're all drunk. duh. as they trek by a few run down buildings, and pass a few lingering people a few blocks before, their ears caught the slightest of whistle from behind. it was quiet enough to hear, but with their semi drunken minds, it was their alertness that made them tune into it.

they paid it no mind, thinking it was a loony standby, until it happened again. and one of them got caught in the arm. clue: wally.

the triplets whirled around, eyes narrow at the greasy looking dude holding onto a still giggling wally, who was confusingly looking at the hand on his arm.

"hey sweetheart", he disgustingly drawled out. "wanna head out with m--" he didn't get another word out before all of a sudden a fist collided with his jaw, sending him down to the ground, out cold. 

that got wally's attention, suddenly all too awake and alert. he looked from the ghostly feeling of the hand that gripped him, to talon's gnarled expression, to the guy knocked out on the ground. he backed away with a step, eyes wide, muttering, "holy shit."

talon turned to him, face suddenly softening and making his way towards him, arms wide. in a matter of seconds, he got hugged. he blinked, before two pair of arms made its way across the two of them as well. all three of them were muttering their concerns and 'are you okays', with ren's comments of 'i could've given him a broken hand or two'. it made wally snort and giggle. he hugged everyone back before he led them away from the scene and made their way back home.


End file.
